


Indeed

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Crack, Gen, Little Bit Cracky As WTF?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'can you write about Richard seeing the reader wearing a “lol ur not richard kruspe” t-shirt for the first time, please?'I... sure... don't get what this prompt is about but okay.





	Indeed

“What the fuck is that?”

You look around, and see Richard staring at you; you grin, and he marches over, completely cutting Christoph off in mid-flow, who looks mildly put-off.

“Your shirt, what the fuck is that?!”

You cackle, and pull your shirt open, and he stands back; Flake leans in, and reads aloud.

“ _ELL-OH-ELL YOU ARE NOT RICHARD KRUSPE…_ ”

“What the fuck does that _mean_?!” he cackles, and you shrug, beaming. “No, no, I am definitely Richard Kruspe, what the fuck?!”

“I am not. It has had a 50% correctness rate,” Christoph comments.

“ _Dreiunddreißig_ ,” Flake says, flatly.

“But why?”

“I don’t know!” you protest, and he shakes his head.

“No, we’re going now, you must tell me where you got this, we’re going to go and get one for everyone but me…” He walks past, and as he bends slightly, you think he’s going to punch you in the stomach, but he actually simply hoists you into a fireman’s carry and continues down the corridor with you.

“Richard, Richard, put… _put me down_!”


End file.
